Coquette
The Invetero Coquette is a two-door/two-seat, high-powered sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Coquette closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C6 (2005-present) , albeit with projector-style headlamps and slightly altered fascia. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the face-lifted Honda/Acura NSX (2002-2005) which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The tail end of the car is based off the C6 Corvertte, although the tail lamps overlap each other. The reverse lamps and turn repeaters are embedded in the running and brake lamps respectively. The Coqutte has a high-mounted third brake lamp. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the tail light design. Unlike the Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the entire length of the door; however they are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features handsom five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tyres. The brakes are the same four very large, composite cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of a Corvette with the extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped gearstick. The car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf. ).]] Performance The Coquette is a typical American sports car, in that it has a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, a large V8 under the bonnet and a 5-speed manual gearbox. Like its real-life counterpart, the Chevrolet Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette reaches a top speed of 212mph (340km/h), an incredibly high top speed. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. This car oversteers with ease, as a result of the monstrous power being sent to the rear wheels. This means it requires caution when turning into a corner when racing as oversteer and other forms of powerslide will slow down the car at the corner. Despite its drifty characteristic, the Coquette is an excellent choice for racing and the oversteer is very easy to control compared to two of its main rivals, the Banshee and the Super GT. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front/mid engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. Variants The Coquette has a unique white-and-red paint job available, similar to that of the 1984-1996 C4 Corvette featured in the television series The A-Team http://www.famouscars.de/images/a-team/a-team.htm. This paint job, unlike most other unique paint jobs, can be sprayed onto any Coquette. A Coquette is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. Trivia * "Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty flirtatious woman. * If pronounced properly, 'Coquette' could be a parody of the word 'Cock'. * Also "Coquette" is a company made by the actors Courtney Cox and David Arquette *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Coquette is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In rare occasions the cops call it Declasse making a reference that Declasse is based on Chevrolet. * Both the Italian Mafia and the Algonquin Triads use the Coquette as a gang car. * Despite the fact that the car is based on a Corvette, no yellow variants can be found. * Found in Midinght Club 2, another game by Rockstar, is a compact car which is named the Cocotte. This name could have been derived from the word Coquette. However, these two vehicles bear no resemblence, for the Cocotte is based on a Ford Escort RS. * Driving an NRG 900 will make Coquettes spawn more often. Locations *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. *Appears often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City and Alderney City (Alderney). *Spawns on Asparagus Avenue under the Algonquin Bridge if you wait there for a while. *Has a very good chance of spawning at night in another sports car. *Spawns more often if driving an NRG 900, as for the other way around. *Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. *Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Can appear in Brucie's Races, however killing the person and taking the car, will cause you to forfeit, and will lower Brucie's respect for you by 3%. *Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already driving one. *Can appear at Big Paulie's Used Cars if already driving one. See also * The Stinger and Stinger Z29, similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. * The Banshee, a sports car based on a C4 Corvette in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. * The CityScape, a modified variant of the Coquette in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars